


Hole in One - Outline/Draft

by Topishfakes



Category: DemoltionRanch RPF, OfftheRanch RPF, VetRanch RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Golf, Large Cock, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orgasm, Orgy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topishfakes/pseuds/Topishfakes
Summary: ~ OUTLINE ~A day of fun with the guys! Hole in ones, ball washing stations, and shoving golf clubs up your ass - all parts of taking some wacks with the buds!
Relationships: Matt Carriker/Original Male Characters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hole in One - Outline/Draft

  * Matt gets talked into going golfing one day with some 4 friends
    * Johnathan, Michael, David, & Jason
  * They’re out there and they decided on doing two rounds so 18 holes in all and seeing that there’s no one else out there, they are going through it pretty fast and want to slow down a bit
  * They make a bet that if you get above par you take off a piece of clothing, it’s cold out so it’s almost a punishment, they’re able to leave shoes and socks on
  * Matt ends up being the first to get down to undies and doesn’t wanna walk around naked having thrown his clothes into the golf cart they have with them
  * So instead the friends say he needs to do something more embarrassing instead
  * Matt gives a little sexy dance show since “all you are gay af and just want to see me naked”
  * They go onto the next hole
  * Matt goes over par again on the next hole and they pity him again and have him do other things; like pretend blow their golf club handles which Matt seems to be a liiittle too good at and the others notice
  * Go onto the next hole
  * He goes over AGAIN this time it seems he may have fucked up on purpose, but either way they make him strip completely naked shoes, socks and everything cause he chickened out over 2 holes
  * They stroll to the next hole and Matt’s cock seems to rise, the others also getting half chubbed in their clothes that are at different levels of undress
  * Matt...goes over par again and this time it’s undoubtedly on purpose, the guys all giving each other small glances knowing what’s going on
  * While Matt is grabbing his ball from the hole, they see another hole they want to pay more attention to
  * They, instead of taking off clothing (cause he has none) tell him he needs to start doing things again
  * Matt argues half heartedly, saying he’s already naked what else is there for him to do
  * They tell him to turn around and touch his toes, he does hesitantly and all of a sudden feels the cold metal end of a golf club tap his asshole
  * The guys end up all playing around with Matt’s hole with their clubs (literally, wait till later) 4 metal club heads that were once cold but now warmed by Matt’s own ass, pulling apart his cheeks, tugging on his rim, not entering just playing around
  * He stands up after they pull away and his cock is weeping, his faint happy trail darkened and wet from when he was bent over
  * They move on, Matt keeps putting a hand back and pushing fingers into his crack feeling the cool cheeks but the searing hot hole that’s missing the attention from his friend’s clubs (literally, like I said wait)
  * The next hole Matt just blatantly puts the ball a good 5 times and huffs, throws his arms in the air like “welp went over par”
  * They motion Matt back over to the cart where they’re all sitting/standing and have him bend over the back of the cart
  * They start with the clubs playing with his ass again, this time it’s the handle end and Matt’s grunting slightly, his ass is starting to get sore though, the dryness of the clubs on his ass
  * That is until he hears and feels one of them spit on his hole, his head jolts up
  * The club starts pushing more forcibly into his hole until it pops in with the spit as lube the guys swapping out their clubs, Matt’s moans echoing through the open fields they are in
  * They get “done” and start moving onto the next hole, the guys making jokes while they ride in the cart and have Matt walk in front of them watching his ass sway
    * There’s so many good golf innuendos
      * “Looks like we all got a hole in one.”
      * “Fuck this next stroke up and you’ll be feeling out real clubs” (see told you it was coming)
      * “There’s a ball washing station up ahead, maybe we’ll have you help wash our balls Matty!”
  * They get to the next hole and Matt wacks a good one, the guys all giving questioning looks for they thought he was enjoying this, the club coming around to land on his shoulders, the shit eating smirk coming to his face as he poses for the boys
  * They walk over to the hole after everyone hits and Matt as he goes to put into the hole, shakes his butt, looks over his shoulder and stands
  * He grips the club and chucks it while he drops to his knees and elbows, his ass aimed at the guys
  * He looks over his shoulder and says “well I went over, what do I do now?”
  * The guys chuckled and Jason steps forward and says “Well we did say something about washing our balls, didn’t we?”
  * They continue to spit on their golf balls and insert them in Matt, he groans louder while he feels the weight of the amount of balls being put in him
  * They call him a “good caddie boy” handling all their balls for them
  * Matt pushes them out after they all take out their long time hard dicks
  * They then pull Matt over to the golf cart
  * Johnathan bending him over the two seats in the main cabin, spitting down onto his dick and Matt’s ass while David shoves his dick in Matt’s face and awaits to be blown
  * Johnathan and David spitroast Matty while Jason and Michael watch and stroke themselves
  * After a little bit of Matt getting used to their dicks in him they pull him up
  * Jason sits down in the driver's seat and Matt climbs into his lap and rides the man
  * Matt is moaning so loud that they start to worry but they know how to quickly fix that
  * They put Matt onto the ground on his back and Michael dives into his ass while Johnathan fucks into his throat, the other two men getting handjobs from Matt’s free hands
  * Johnathan quickens his thrusts in Matt’s throat and cums, the recently gay virgin man swallowing like a pro
  * Matt cums himself when he feels Michael cum in his ass, who pulls out after spurting a few times inside Matt to finish off over his junk, ass, and thighs
  * The other two men pull out of Matt’s clenching hands and cum along his body when the owner of the course pulls up in a golf cart
  * He pulls up and the guys stand back from Matt thinking they were going to get berated and thrown off the fields if not arrested
  * The owner claims he heard yells of either pleasure or pain and now he sees it’s pleasure, the older man pulling his cock from his slacks walking towards Matt
  * The guys looked stunned but watched with intent as he made his way to Matt who was beginning to sit up trying to cover himself until he saw the cock bobbing towards him
  * The owner shoved his own dick down Matt’s mouth and fucked with wickedly fast thrusts, obviously trying to get off as soon as possible
  * Soon Matt’s erection came back to him, his eyes watered and looked up at the stranger
  * The owner pulled out and sprayed his hefty load across Matt’s face, making sure the man was marked, he claimed “I haven’t came in weeks”
  * He put himself back together and while he walked back to his cart, he motioned for them to follow saying “we’ve all watched y’all on the cameras and there’s a good couple guys that want to play a game with your boy if you catch my drift!”
  * The crew looking at each other and smiling while Michael pulled Matt up onto his feet, a cum soaked and fucked out smile plastered on his face
  * They get into the cart with Matt in the middle of the bench seat, his legs back and ass exposed while two golf clubs were shoved up his ass to plug him up on the ride back to the club
  * They all pull up and as they guide Matt with the clubs in his ass through the door, it closes behind them and the open sign turns in the window to close




End file.
